


We'll Have To Make It On Our Own

by killjoysinner



Series: We Lit the Fire and It's Burning Bright [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Addiction, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Platonic Relationships, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Why do I do this to myself, as a treat, but there might be a little kobracola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: "I want him to get better. I don't want to lose another person I love, Poison.""Pepsi will get through it. If that stubborn bastard has survived my murder attempts, he'll sure as hell survive this."this one's a bit sad, i'm not gonna lie
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: We Lit the Fire and It's Burning Bright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	We'll Have To Make It On Our Own

“Jet blocked out the majority of light, so I hope you’re not too scared of the dark.” 

“Course not.”

Poison raised an eyebrow at Kobra’s tone, but didn’t say anything. The siblings had eventually made up and got back to the diner without any interruptions. Ghoul helped Kobra bring Cherri inside, while Poison stayed by the Trans Am. They were lost in their own thoughts until Jet nudged their shoulders.

“You weren’t too happy about this, I’m assuming.” he spoke, holding Motorbaby on his hip.

Poison shrugged, “Just don’t want Kobes getting too attached.”

“Why?” Jet frowned, “It’s okay to have friends, you know.”

“I just don’t… I don’t want him going all pastel and shit over Pepsi if there’s a strong chance he won’t survive this.” the redhead sighed.

“Won’t survive what?” Motorbaby spoke up, looking at Poison with wide eyes.

Poison and Jet shared a look. Jet Star set her down as Motorbaby gazed at the two in confusion.

“What’s wrong? Is Kobra okay?”

“Kobra’s okay, sugar.” Poison reassured, “But… we’re going to have Kobra’s friend stay here a little while.”

“Cola?” Motorbaby said smiling, “I like him. He teaches me about stars. Can I see him?”

Jet hesitated, “Not now, sunshine, alright? Cherri’s… he's having some troubles.”

“Bad guy troubles?”

“No… uh…”

“Like Kobra’s troubles?”

Poison frowned. Kobra’s troubles? What the hell was that supposed to mean? They looked at Jet in confusion, but he just shook his head.

“Sugar, what’s Kobra’s troubles?” Poison questioned softly.

She bit her lip, “I’m not supposed to tell ya.”

“Why not?”

“He asked me not ta.”

“They’re… kind of like Kobra’s troubles.” Jet interrupted, “Cherri’s not feeling very well, so you have to be careful around him okay?”

She nodded and took off towards a lizard that ran into the shed, seemingly having forgotten about her and Poison’s conversation. Poison immediately turned towards Jet, very concerned.

“What the **fuck** is wrong with my baby brother?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a yell. Both Poison and Jet took off towards the diner, where they found Ghoul sprawled on the floor. Kobra and Cherri were nowhere to be seen.

“What the hell happened to you?” Jet questioned, noticing Ghoul’s bloody nose.

“Nothing! I just… fell?”

Poison raised an eyebrow, “And only hit your nose?”

“Yes?” Ghoul sighed, “Fine, it was Cherri. He woke up and freaked out. Got me in the nose.”

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Well it’s too late now. We’re just going to have to make the best of it.”

A tense silence fell over the three Killjoys before Motorbaby came running in. She glanced around at them, frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sunshine.” Jet picked her up, “Do you wanna go for a spin?”

Motorbaby seemed hesitant, still sensing the tension in the air, but nodded. The two left while Poison sighed and sat down. 

“Oh, I’m great, thanks for asking.” Ghoul spoke sarcastically.

“You got punched in the nose, Ghoulie. You’ll be fine.”

“Fucking rude.”

Ghoul grinned, but it disappeared shortly after he realised Poison wasn’t playing around like they usually did. He sat down beside them, nudging Poison’s shoulder gently.

“You worried about Kobra?”

“Yeah… I don’t know Ghoul, I don’t want him-”

“Getting hurt? Party, he’s almost eighteen. You can’t treat him like a kid forever.” Ghoul shrugged.

“And what would you know about that?” Poison snapped.

“I’m trying to learn it with Motorbaby. She’s growing up. Nothing I can do ‘bout that, but I’m still going to try and protect her.”

The redhead fell silent while Ghoul sighed.

“Hey, I’m concerned too, but he needs to figure it out on his own. We can help out, but Kobra’s got this.” Ghoul studied Party Poison carefully, “What else is bugging you?”

They ran a hand through their hair, “Just… back at the Wavie camp, some asshole decided to… ya know.”

“No Poison, because I’m dumber than a box of bricks.”

That got a small laugh out of Poison, but their seriousness returned just as quickly.

“Wavie thought that calling to Kobra that his **brother** was a fucking **coward** would make us come back and fight.”

Ghoul flinched, “What a fucking douchebag. But did you go back and fight ‘em?”

“Fuck no. I barely got out of there with my skull in one piece.” Poison pointed to the bandages on their head.

“Ignore it. Negligent bastard.”

“Wow, that’s a big word Ghoulie. Motorbaby teach you that one?”

“Shut up!”

A laugh, a real one this time, came out of Poison. Ghoul patted their shoulder reassuringly before heading back out to the shed. Party Poison was alone for a few moments before Kobra Kid walked in. He looked exhausted and a bit scared.

“Are you… alright?” Poison asked carefully.

Kobra nodded slowly, “He’s asleep. Again. Woke up for a few moments and freaked, but Cola’s okay now.”

“I didn’t ask if Pepsi was okay, I asked if **you** were okay.”

The blond hesitated, “Fine. I just don’t do well in the dark.”

“...do you want Jet or Ghoul to take watch shifts?”

“No. They’re just as uncomfortable with it as I am.”

Poison shrugged, “I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’m not afraid of the dark, so I’ll be fine. When you need to tap out just tell me. But on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“You tell what the hell you told Motorbaby told me not to tell me about.”

Kobra leaned against the counter, face gone white. 

“She- She told you?”

“She asked if Pepsi was having troubles ‘like Kobra’. What the hell else am I supposed to think?”

“Pois, I- I can’t.”

“You didn’t get yourself in trouble with Bat City again did you?” Poison’s eyes went wide, “You know we can’t take another squadron on again, especially not with the kid.”

“No. It’s not **them**.” Kobra spat out the word, “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” 

The redhead stood up and walked over to their brother. Kobra flinched as Poison reached out to bring him into a hug. 

“Please don’t be mad.” Kobra whispered.

“I’m not mad, Kid. Just confused. Why can’t you tell me?”

“Because- I… you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Kobra took a breath, “I nearly gave up Pois. Couple weeks ago after a derby. Jet caught me before I could bleed out.”

Poison thought they were better off not knowing after Kobra spoke. 

“By the fucking Witch, Kobra. I- what in the hell were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry Pois, I really am.”

“No, I’m…” Party trailed off, “I’m sorry for yelling, okay? But you told me you were fine. I thought we were past lying to each other.”

“I didn’t want to bother you…” Kobra muttered, “You were busy.”

There was a pause between the two siblings before Poison sighed.

“I need you to help me fucking understand **why** Kobes.”

Kobra sat down, “I’ve been thinkin’ about it for awhile. I dunno why really. I said a lot to Jet, but I was a mess. But Cola promised me he’d show up at my derbies. He didn’t for the next few weeks and I- I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Poison slid down, taking a seat next to their brother. They were silently cursing to themselves. Kobra was in deep.

“I don’t-” the redhead stopped themselves from their original thought, “I’m sorry that you felt that you couldn’t tell me. I’m here for you. You know that right?”

Kobra gave them a small smile, “I know Pois.”

There was a pause before Kobra sighed.

"I want him to get better. I don't want to lose another person I love, Poison."

"Pepsi will get through it. If that stubborn bastard has survived my murder attempts, he'll sure as hell survive this."

Kobra put his head on Poison’s shoulder and the two sat there a little while longer. Well, until Party Poison realised that their brother had fallen asleep. Jet soon walked back into the diner with an asleep Motorbaby. 

“Did you actually sort through your feelings on your own?” Jet grinned.

“Fuck off.”

Jet let out a small laugh as he put Motorbaby down in Poison’s room. He came back to take Kobra to his own room. Party got up and stretched before cautiously entering Kobra Kid’s room. 

Cherri was sitting there, conscious at least. He was nervous and that only seemed to become more obvious when he caught sight of Poison. It was nearly pitch black, with the exception of a candle that was nearly out.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Poison asked, sighing.

“I wasn’t.” Cherri answered honestly.

“Do you know how badly this affected everyone? Did you even think about the effects it would have? Dr. D put out a broadcast telling people to look for you, Pony spent three days searching-”

“I know. I’ve been listening.”

The blond pointed to Kobra’s radio, which Poison hadn’t even noticed was on. It was mostly static, but if you listened close enough you could hear Mad Gear and the Missile Kid’s latest single.

“Thank you for letting me use your jacket, by the way.” Cherri nodded to it, “You didn’t have to.”

“Dude, even **I** was worried about you.” they shrugged the jacket on and sat down, “Do you know how fucked up you have to be for **me** to be worried?”

Cherri fell silent and the static filled the empty room. 

“Listen, I don’t know why you did it and I don’t care if you want to share or not. But I want to know why the hell you think this would be okay to do to my baby brother?” 

Poison’s voice was cold. It made Cherri flinch and a little bit of guilt nagged at the redhead, but they ignored it.

“Do you know how upset he was? He nearly let himself bleed out because you weren’t answering him!”

Cherri was speechless, “I- No, Kobra- He wouldn’t- He promised me-”

“Well he did. Because he loves and cares for you so goddamn much that it nearly kills him sometimes.”

Poison was fuming at this point. They took a moment to calm themselves down before they did anything too extreme. Cherri just looked at them with tears in his eyes.

“I’m going to get better.” he spoke, “Because I love him too and don’t want him to suffer because of me.”

Poison nodded and began to make their way out of the room. But they stopped at the door.

“Honestly, fuck Kobra, dude. You’re going to get better for you, because as much as I hate to admit it… you give people hope. And we need a little bit of that right about now.”

Cherri looked at Party Poison, almost shocked. 

“Poison… do you think you could stay for a little bit?” Cherri asked softly, “I- I don’t want to be alone.”

The redhead nodded, “I’ll stay as long as you want. But you have to get clean. Okay?”

“I promise.”

“Good. Now what is it with everyone and being afraid of the fucking dark?”


End file.
